


Overload

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, dom!reader, male sub, oversensitivity, sub!pathfinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: For data-speaks on tumblr~Pathfinder, being his enthusiastic and eager to please self, wants to make sex even better for you. One thing you did mention to him was that you enjoyed how vocal he is in bed. What if he could make those noises that you like? What if he got a stim programme that could help him feel exactly what you do to him?





	Overload

It’s been just about eight months since Pathfinder first got intimate with you and his first foray into human sexual intimacy. He’s been loving it so far, making do with his non-human, mechanical body to the best of his ability. According to you, you don’t mind it so much. Hell, you even told him he’s the best you’ve ever had. Although, maybe it has more to do with his enthusiasm than his ability to please you.

With that in mind, Pathfinder is determined to be, far and away, the best lover you’ve ever had. To do that, he has to find a way to- Ooo, what’s this?

Idly, he was going through his extranet searches to delete sensitive information when his system pings him, bringing to his attention a set of searches made last night while he was recharging. Curiously, he opens them and comes face to face, or optic to face, with a skin flick of a man moaning helplessly as another man strokes him to orgasm time and again. Pathfinder is held captivated by how the man receiving pleasure seems to be overwhelmed with sensation, begging for more and for less in equal measure for a solid ten minutes.

Is this what you like? Granted, Pathfinder himself isn’t able to feel much sensation beyond a vague feeling of being touched. Certainly, nothing compared to what a human might feel. Although he is a combat bot. And there should be some mods on the market for sexbots. And! You always did tell him you enjoyed how vocal he is about whether he’s enjoying something or not!

Popping up on his feet, Pathfinder throws his finger into the air as he decides on his course of action. To the market!

That evening, he tromps back to your quarters with a triumphant stride, bursting in and startling you. “I am back! Have you missed me?”

You laugh and fall back on your bunk from where you jackknifed into an upright position. “You could say that, honey. How was your day?”

He hums jovially and replies, “I had a very productive day! Would you like to see what I did in between range training sessions?” Without waiting for your answer, he trots over to your bunk and falls onto your chest as gently as he can, pinning you down with his mechanical bulk as you sputter and laugh at him.

Wheezing under his happily squirming form, you try to heave him off so you can breathe, nodding and gasping that yes, you would like to know what he did all day.

Pathfinder laughs and rolls off you, though keeps his legs on top of yours. “I found this new stim programme today.”

“Yeah? What kind of stim programme is that?” You’re curious. He has a lot of them, though they are mostly calibrated for battle and combat. Normally he’s not this excited about body mods, too; well, except for ones that give you a reason to be excited.

If he could smile, Pathfinder would, and it would grow into an eager smirk when he asks you to touch his leg after a few fiddles with his console.

“Your leg?”

“Yep!”

Intrigued and curious, you oblige, trailing a finger down the inside of his thigh tentatively. Much to your glee and Pathfinder’s pleasure, your robotic lover shivers and sighs tremulously.

“O-oh!” Pathfinder whimpers and curls close. “Oh, that’s-that’s an interesting sensation!” As you continue to dance your fingers up and down his, now sensitive, thigh, he starts to wriggle a little, pressing close to you and resting his optic on your shoulder. “T-this is amazing!”

“A pleasure stim, Path?” You’re grinning widely now, turning on your side so you can let him burrow into your chest. You have half a mind to ask him what it does, but honestly? You can find out for yourself. Also, Pathfinder is in no condition to be speaking, if his slightly glitching display and stuttering vocals are any indications. “Looks like it’s working well~”

He nods, a breathless quality to his synthetic voice which intrigues you. A robot that can’t breathe is wheezing and sounding like he’s out of breath and panting. How peculiar!

The bot squirms and rolls onto his back, looking for all the world like he’s trying to decide whether to spread himself open so you can touch him everywhere, or whether he wants to touch you too and see how that feels. His display shows that indecision, the screen flickering between different faces. “I-I…this-”

“Don’t worry, baby. I know what to do,” you croon, stripping your pants off quickly so you can slide on top of his hips to pin him down.

“Oh!” He moans and arches up, his hands going to your waist and your hips and pressing down hard. “That’s different from before!” A good different, by his books, particularly since your heat mingles with your weight to press down deliciously on him. How could he not feel like this before? It’s just you sitting on his hips and he’s so close to begging you like he never has before.

“Oh honey, if you like that,” you purr and heft his cock attachment in one hand, “You’re going to love this.”

Pathfinder’s screen switches to one with stars in his eyes, his optic turning pink, even, as he sees the ridged, perfectly curved, perfectly sized cock in your hand. “I like the way you think! Put it on. Put it on! I want to feel it!” His hands scrabble at your wrists eagerly, making grabby hands that he’s seen online.

A little bit of grabbing and grappling and you’re securing the nodes to his crotch as he removes his ‘modesty panel’. Before you’ve even finished snapping it in place, Pathfinder is winding his hands around your wrists in anticipation.

“You’re such an eager beaver!” You laugh at him, slapping his hands away gently so you can see what you’re doing and check that it’s on him securely. Well, turns out you don’t have to do that because he jumps underneath you with a sharp yelp that you’ve never heard before. “Path?”

“Nnnggghh~” Pathfinder’s head is thrown back into the pillows, hands clamping down on your hips so hard that you’re groaning too - in pain.

“H-hands off!” You growl, trying your best to pry his vice grip off you. “I think you’re gonna break my hip.”

“Apologies!” His gasp is dazed and his optic dilates and contracts uncontrollably. “I can’t-control-too sensitive-”

His garbles are only somewhat intelligible, reflecting how scrambled his processors are that they can’t even form sentences. In fact, the only things running through his processor is that *fuck* this programme was worth every credit he spent and that he doesn’t think he wants you to move your hand from his cock anytime soon.

Meanwhile, on the side that still has their sanity, you’re watching him with wide eyes as you brace one hand on his chest, near his screen, and the other around the base of his cock with your thumb just barely touching the silicon. You’ve never seen such an explosive reaction from just one finger before; though, despite all the fun things you and he have gotten up to, he’s a true virgin in this regard. “Having fun, baby?”

“Ohhhh~” His optic blinks blearily at you and he raises a trembling thumbs up. “S-so much fun. Keep going, please!”

Grinning so widely you think you’re just about to split your face. “Brace yourself, Path, I think we’re going to send you into space!”

“Oh! Space! A very pretty place to-*oohhhhhnnnggg*~” A loud, resounding moan cuts off his cheery quip as you close your hand around the base of his cock. Again, his hands jitter up your thighs and to your waist, though this time they shake and twitch but don’t clamp down as they did before. “I think-I think I can see heaven from here~”

You guffaw with laughter, so tickled by the thought that your hand, just barely stroking him from root to tip, could send him into euphoria like that.

Up, twist, down. That gets Path to squirm and arch his back beneath you, his screen glitching out and his vocals going haywire.

Cupping the head of his cock, twisting your palm and polishing his tip gets you a long, prolonged scream and a clear bead of lube bubbling at the tip. His legs scrabble behind you, whirring and gears clicking in his body as he shifts and rolls around as best he can to weather this new deluge of sensations. Between your legs, his chassis heats up almost dangerously, just this close to searing the skin off your flesh.

As familiar as you are with his body, that can only mean one thing.

“Are you close to overloading, baby?”

His optic flickers back on, much dimmer than it usually is, so he can look at you with what appears to be a dazed expression. It looks like he’s trying to say something, but whatever’s going on in his processor must have shut down his vocals by accident, because he’s nodding fervently in place of begging you like he usually does. Fascinating. Uttterly, utterly fascinating. You must explore more when he’s not so new to these sensations.

“You wanna cum for me, baby?”

More fervent nodding and kneading of your hips and thighs. A veritable river of lube trails down his cock, slicking up your hands so you can use both to stroke and squeeze his cock.

On his end, Pathfinder keens inwardly, screaming into the void that it’s so much better when your grip is slick and smooth and tight and warm. It’s everything he ever dreamed of and if your hands feel like this, he can’t imagine what it would feel like to be inside you. To feel your powerful muscles clamping down on him, the soft and silky insides that you described to him one day. And now- and now he can-!

Path’s body vibrates powerfully beneath you, startling you for a moment because of the sheer intensity of it. You’ve never felt anything like it before, but you definitely recognise the rebooting of his screen and the darkness of his optics - he overloaded spontaneously.

His cock throbs under your grip, another engineering sexbot marvel, but one that you’re thankful for now as you angle him just right to slide his cock into you. What? It’s free cock? Also, you can just get him to shut down the programme when he comes to. Well, if he comes to before you’re done.


End file.
